1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable cooler apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new wheeled portable cooler wherein the same is arranged for the ease of transport relative to the cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable coolers of various types have been indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,493; 4,932,677; and 4,724,681.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a portable cooler structure with an improved retractable wheel structure arranged for ease of retraction and extension relative to the cooler structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.